Angel of Darkness
Angel of Darkness 'is the twelth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twelth case of Parkwood. It takes place in Parkwood University, appearing as the sixth and last case in the district. Plot On their way to the school after the team received the distress call from the dean, they noticed a lot of smoke coming from campus. They arrived at the same time as the fire brigade and were confronted by Spencer who told them that there was an explosion followed by a fire coming from the campus garden. While Leo joined the dean and helped evacuate the students, Nellie and the player went to the garden to see what happened. There, they found the dead body of janitor Larry Chapson with a flare in his eye alongside the entire garden on the fire and a crater in the fields. Dean Symonds was questioned and told the duo that he last saw Larry on campus. After investigating it, they suspected Nellie's sister, history student Lynn Forester, law student David Paris and criminology professor Gabriella Sinclair. After that, Veronica told the detectives that a killer they previously arrested, Coul dé Bristynt, was spotted around campus without a supervisor. They found Coul and asked him why he was walking around dangerous areas. He said that someone from the asylum took him to campus hoping it would make him remember things, but when his supervisor went to the bathroom and told Coul to sit down and wait for him, the explosion happened and they never found each other again. For safety, they took Coul back to the station. Later, teaching assistant Amaruq Channe was questioned after the team found his fingerprints on a bottle of flammable liquid before they discovered that both Lynn's and David's interest in the Brotherhood turned into an obsession with the society, making them prime suspects. Following that, the duo received a letter from the Brotherhood's very own '''Angel, saying that just arresting their right-hand man won't do them any good and wishing them luck dealing with the situation they're in. Not letting the threat stop them, the team continued their investigation by finding out that the dean was planning on firing Larry because he thought he was scaring the students. Professor Sinclair was then arrested after the duo discovered that after working at the school for a while, she started to hate her job but couldn't quit, saying that when she heard someone wanted to destroy the school, she decided to 'add a little fuel to the fire'. Amaruq Channe was also questioned again after the detectives found his phone at the crime scene which he explained by saying that he saw the victim working in the shack while talking a stroll but then heard shouting followed by a flare being fired, causing him to get scared and run away. Finally, after the team's long and difficult investigation, they gathered all the clues to arrest David Paris for the murder and expose him as Our Angel. David confessed to the crime and taunted the duo, saying he was expecting them to arrest him a lot sooner after the stupid mistakes he made. When questioned about many things by Nellie, he told them that he won't tell them anything about the Brotherhood but he did eventually explain why he killed Larry. To show dominance, the Brotherhood ordered David and his companions, Omar and Tabitha, to destroy the district. David's plan consisted of him starting the destruction by detonating an explosive at the school garden from a safe distance with the flare gun, but was interrupted by the victim. To make sure his plans would succeed, he shot Larry and then proceeded with the detonation. He then said that his plans failed because of Larry, explaining that he got nervous after knowing that with a flare being fired, he knew that help would be on the way. Because of this, he failed to get rid of the evidence which led to his downfall. David was then arrested and sentenced to life in prison without parole by Judge Anemone. The team's first task after the trial was to inform Coul that because of the attack on the district, he would be transferred to a different asylum in a different district. When Nellie and the player told him this, he wasn't surprised but did ask them if they could do him one more favor. Coul said that his best friend Eve gave him a little black teddy bear when he started going to the asylum but told them that he lost it on campus and wouldn't leave the district without it. They eventually found a button which could have belonged to the bear and found a fancy cream on it only produced in Bordeaux, France. Remembering that one of their suspects is from there, they asked Amaruq if he had seen the bear. After learning that he saw it at the garden, they finally found the bear and gave it back to Coul before meeting his new supervisor, Bleak Asylum's main psychiatrist Owen Page. Owen and Coul both thanked the police for their hard work and asked them to come and visit if they ever have time. Dean Symonds also needed help from the team, so Leo and the player came to his office and asked him what the problem was. He said that the mayor has been bothering him about the repair costs of the district because he is the 'main authority' of the Parkwood University district. Spencer had some documents and contracts prepared but lost them and asked if they could find them for him. The detectives eventually found the contracts and validated them in the lab. Because Spencer didn't have time for a meeting with Amber, Leo and the player gave her the documents and told her about the problems he is having. She thanked them and wished them luck on their future investigations. Finally, with the team's work in Parkwood University being done, Vincent told them that the mayor of Waterside Grove, the only district linking Little Street and Parkwood University to the bigger eastern side of the city, requested them to come there and help her with a serious situation regarding aggressive pirates. Summary Victim * Larry Chpason '''(found with a flare in his eye) Murder Weapon * '''Flare Gun Killer * David Paris Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect knows pyrotechnics. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect knows pyrotechnics. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect knows pyrotechnics. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect knows pyrotechnics. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect knows pyrotechnics. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer is a marksman. * The killer drinks tea. * The killer knows pyrotechnics. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer has a burn mark. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate University Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shack Key; New Suspect: Spencer Symonds; Victim identified: Larry Chapson) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is a marksman) * Examine Shack Key. (Result Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Result: The killer drinks tea) * Calm Mr. Symonds down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Campus) * Investigate Campus. (Clues: Torn Cloth, Notebook, Glasses) * Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: New Suspect: Lynn Forester) * See if Lynn is ok. * Examine Notebook. (Result: New Suspect: David Paris) * Ask David about his notebook. * Examine Glasses. (Result: New Suspect: Gabriella Sinclair) * Give Mrs. Sinclair her glasses back. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Ask Coul what he's doing alone on campus. (Result: Coul is a marksman, Coul drinks tea; New Crime Scene: Chemistry Preperation Room) * Investigate Chemistry Preperation Room. (Clues: Faded Paper, Flammable Liquid Bottle, Box of Supplies) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Spencer Symonds) * Confront Spencer about his security layout. (Result: Spencer is a marksman) * Examine Flammable Liquid Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Amaruq Channe) * Question Amaruq why he touched the bottle. (Result: Amaruq is a marksman, Amaruq drinks tea) * Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Flare Gun) * Analyze Flare Gun. (12:00:00; Result: The killer knows pyrotechnics; New Crime Scene: Burning Tree; Murder weapon registered: Flare Gun) * Investigate Burning Tree. (Clues: Burning Textbook, Chesspiece) * Examine Burning Textbook. (Result: Talk to Lynn Forester again) * Talk to Lynn about her research. (Result: Lynn is a marksman, Lynn drinks tea, Lynn knows pyrotechnics) * Examine Chesspiece. (Result: Hairs) * Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to David Paris again) * Ask David why he has a black knight chesspiece. (Result: David is a marksman, David drinks tea, David knows pyrotechnics) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Garden Shack. (Clues: Torn Note, Box of Matches, Locked Phone) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Talk to Spencer Symonds again) * Question Dean Symonds why he warned the victim. (Result: Spencer drinks tea, Spencer knows pyrotechnics) * Examine Box of Matches. (Result: Talk to Gabriella Sinclair again) * Confront Gabriella why she used the matches. (Result: Gabriella is a marksman, Gabriella drinks tea, Gabriella knows pyrotechnics) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Talk to Amaruq Channe again) * Ask Amaruq why his phone was as the crime scene. (Result: Amaruq knows pyrotechnics) * Investigate Supply Table. (Clues: Binder, Flares) * Examine Binder. (Result: Pendulum) * Examine Flares. (Result: Skin Sample) * Analyze Pendulum. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has blue eyes) * Analyze Skin Sample. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has a burn mark) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Loss of Heart and Soul (6/6)! Loss of Heart and Soul (6/6) * Tell Coul that he'll be transfered. (Result: New Clues on Campus) * Investigate Campus. (Clues: Pile of Leaves) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Button) * Examine Button. (Result: Cream Substance) * Analyze Cream Substance. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Amaruq Channe again) * Ask Amaruq about the button. (Result: New Clues on University Garden; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate University Garden. (Clues: Teddy Bear) * Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Talk to Coul dé Bristynt again) * Give Coul his teddy bear back. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Owen Page) * Meet Owen. (Reward: Black Teddy Bear Suit) * See what Spencer needs. (Result: New Clues on Chemistry Preperation Room) * Investigate Chemistry Preperation Room. (Clues: Faded Documents) * Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Contracts) * Analyze Contracts. (03:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Amber Morison) * Give Mayor Morison the documents. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Parkwood University